misfits_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Bellamy
Simon Bellamy was originally a shy and meek outcast who gained the power of invisibility after the Storm, he eventually developed into the masked hero known as 'Superhoodie' with Immunity, Time Travel and Foresight. He was portrayed by Iwan Rheon in the first three series of Misfits. Special Powers |-|Known Powers= Foresight Simon's new power of Foresight. Simon bought the power of foresight - he was able to forsee his own failure during an attempted jump between buildings while training in free-running, and thus avoided making the jump. He then, unintentionally, saw the future where Rudy's penis would fall off and when Sally kissed him, showing this power can activate without Simon's consent, if there is dire enough need. When Alisha is killed Simon decides that this must be the reason why he goes back in time and becomes Superhoodie, to do this he buys the ability to jump back in time and the ability of Immunity. Time Travel Simon's new power of Time Travel. "I'll see you soon." — Simon's last words to the remaining members of the Misfits gang (Curtis, Kelly and Rudy) seconds before travelling back in time. Simon gets this power from Seth to save Alisha from Tim in the past and to save the Misfits from many situations where they otherwise would have died. The first Future Simon we're introduced to travels back to save Alisha from Tim, however the Simon from the show's timeline is prompted to travel back after the temporarily resurrected Rachel slits Alisha's throat with a stanley knife, suggesting significent differences in each cycle and a possible end in sight. Immunity Simon's new power of Immunity. "I'm going to make a girl fall in love with me." — Simon's last ever words on the show, as he is about to purchase the power of Immunity from Seth Simon buys this power off Seth so he can touch Alisha and they will be able to fall in love without her ability getting in the way. It also proves to be an asset during the many occasions upon which he helps the gang through various ordeals involving other super-powered characters. Despite this, Tim saw him as Conti. |-|Former Powers= Original Power: Invisibility Simon's original power of Invisibility. His special power is invisibility, which is reflective of his personality in that he often feels ignored. Initially, the others never see his power and doubt it's real. At one point, it is suggested that he is losing control of his power when he collapses to the ground, moaning while turning invisible, apparently against his will. However, by the fifth episode he demonstrates far greater proficiency, turning invisible at will and quickly, as well as affecting objects while in the state. When his power was inverted by drugs he attracted an increased amount of attention to himself, suggesting that he is not invisible in the sense that he bends light but in the sense that he is able to stop people from consciously registering that he is there (Similar to the Somebody Else's Problem field created by Douglas Adams), thus explaining why he cannot be heard when invisible. Others never notice or see his power and seem to doubt it's real. Curtis does come to believe, as in Episode Three Simon indicates that he has seen a personal moment between him and Alisha. In a scene published on the Misfits website in week five, Simon films Kelly while invisible and then reappears in front of her, proving that his power is real. When Simon turns invisible, his head and hands move at superspeed and his mouth and eyes widen in pain.Simon sold his ability of invisibility to Seth. He later is seen buying another ability. Reversed Power: Desirability Simon's former reversed power of Desirability (Inverse of Invisibility). During the time when Nathan's brother had spiked him with drugs, Simon's power of invisibility became desirability. Instead of being invisible to people, he was so desirable that everyone copied his dance moves, which were terrible. Appearances Episodes Other ''Simon's Series 1 Films'' *"Stoner" *"Girl Talk" *"Area 51" *"Not Aquaman" *"Nathan tribute" ''Series 2 Community Centre security footage'' *"Locker Inspection" *"Man Vs Machine" *"Ready, Steady, Roll!" *"Dinner Date" *"Last Supper" Category:Offical Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Misfits Gang Category:Males Category:Victims of Powers Category:Power Buyers Category:Deceased Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Community Service Workers Category:Arc Characters